Dangers Of The Past
by scottiegal2012
Summary: I don't remember… T'was so long ago… Oh, yes… Q. Need I say more? It is another Fic where Q gets involved… Not unlike and actually connected to what happened in the Next Gen. Ep Tapestry… Where Q sent Picard back in time. Now that you've tasted it, and no
1. Part I Times of Yesterday

Title: Dangers of The Past  
Rating: T ... or M ... It's got some blood and violence  
Characters: Mainly Kathy and Q… with some of Capt. Janeway's family and the whole Voyager crew.  
Relationships: Paris/Torres Q/The Human Timeline  
Disclaimer: Space, the final frontier… a frontier that is owned by such as Mrs. Roddenburry and Paramount Pictures (At least I think paramount still owns it…) Regardless of who actually claims rights, it isn't me ;)  
Summery: I don't remember… T'was so long ago… Oh, yes… _Q._ Need I say more? It is another Fic where Q gets involved… Not unlike and actually connected to what happened in the Next Gen. Ep Tapestry… Where Q sent Picard back in time. Now that you've tasted it, and now that these names, planets and such have wreaked havoc on my spell checker and grammar corrector… ENJOY!

"Shields up, red alert!" The computer complied with the order and a soft red light bathed the Bridge, helping to cut back on power resources.

Voyager's crew had returned from the Delta Quadrant 3 years earlier and were permitted to stay aboard her for another five years. The ship was now locked in an intense battle with a racist anti-Cardassian group known as the Maquis. Voyager had been sent to detain them, and to stop them from annihilating the Federations newest member, but ended up fighting them. More than 1/4 of Voyager's crew was former Maquis insurgents, including the first officer and the chief engineer.

"Janeway to ." Captain Kathryn Janeway stood silently studying Lieutenant Commander Tuvok's tactical readouts as they flashed across the small screen in front of her.

"Torres here. What's going on, Captain?" Lieutenant Commander B'Elanna Torres, Voyager's half-Human, half-Klingon chief engineer, Was married to Lieutenant Tom Paris. Even having a three-year-old toddler named Miral running around their quarters hadn't cooled her temper at all. She answered her captain between bellowing orders to those under her command.

"We've run into...problems with the Maquis ships. I want all available power diverted to the shield generators. You have less than 2 minutes to do it in."

"I can't, Captain!" B'Elanna wailed. "We'll need at least 15! Everything just keeps shutting down! We're doing everything to keep life support going, the shields would knock it off line for sure!"

"Do it anyway!" Replied Kathryn in a cold tone.

"Aye, sir." Was the agitated reply and then the comm badge went silent on B'Elanna's end.

Kathryn walked to the front of the Bridge and stood behind Tom Paris, Voyager's helmsman and holodeck geek. She watched as three Maquis ships circled in like vultures. They had already done considerable damage and as she watched, they began to pick apart Voyager's hull, piece by piece.

Being hit with a photon torpedo, the ship lurched forward with such force, that it sent Kathryn sprawling across the floor of the Bridge. She heard Ensign Naomi Wildman's piercing scream as her console lit up in a shower of sparks and towering flames. Shouts from her friends echoed through Kathryn's head as she slipped into a painful state of unconsciousness.

What happened? Kathryn wondered as she slowly opened her eyes. She had to blink a few times to be sure they weren't still closed. It was pitch black ans the only sound she heard was dripping coming from somewhere behind her. She closed her eyes again and rubbed them vigorously.

"Turn the faucet off, Kathryn." A gentle voice rang in her ears.

This time when she opened her eyes she saw a woman, sitting cross-legged on the floor behind a wooden coffee table in a room adjoining the one she was in. In front of the woman, on the table, sat a small microscope, two open notebooks, a pen, a biology book, and small cup of tea. The woman, probably a scientist by the looks of it, had hardly glanced up when she had spoke. Kathryn looked around and saw she was in a small country kitchen.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, but would you mind telling me where I am?" Her voice cracked and her head was pounding, but she managed to keep her face passive.

The woman looked up and chuckled happily. "What's wrong?"

Kathryn found none of this funny. "Where is my crew?" She demanded.

The woman's face became frighteningly stern. "Don't take that tone with me young lady, or you'll be weeding the cornfield with a bar of soap between your teeth!"

Where had Kathryn heard that before? My mother used to say... Her thought ended abruptly and she looked the woman over again. She was a petite woman, wearing her brunette hair up in a tight bun, she had a simple house dress on, and her eyes were a pale brown. It was her mother. Somehow she was now in her past, her childhood. Either that or she was still lying unconscious on the Bridge of her ship, alarms blaring. "I'm sorry." Seemed the most reasonable response to give.

"I forgive you." Her mother, Gretchen, said with a sigh. She stepped from behind the coffee table and walked over to Kathryn. Slipping her arm around her she said, "It has been hard these past few years, hasn't it?" She knew the reference was to her father's death. Admiral Edward Janeway had died under the polar ice of Tau Ceti Prime in 2358 leaving his daughter grief stricken for months.

Kathryn simply nodded and strode towards the door, subconsciously shutting the faucet off on her way.

She walked down the porch steps, across a small stretch of dry grass, through a field of flowers and tall weeds, and into a large apple grove. When she got there, she plucked an apple from the lowest branch, sat down, and began to contemplate her situation. "Alright, Kathryn. If you are asleep then none of this matters and you'll probably wake to find yourself in a quiet Sickbay filled with injured and recovering crewmen." She changed the reference to herself. "But if I really am in the past, then I am somehow seen as a young adult, most likely around 15 or 16. But on the other hand, I could be seeing what some would call 'my entire life flashing before my eyes'.Right?" She groaned and propelled the apple she had intended to eat at the nearest tree. Being as ripe and juicy as it was, it splattered in a dozen different directions.

"Who were you talking to?" Came a young, shy voice that somewhat reminded her of Naomi Wildman's when she had appeared to be around eight years old.

Kathryn turned to see her young cousin, Pamela, standing there with a pail in her hands, a captivating glow around her face, and no shoes on her feet.

"Nobody." She tried not to let her aggravation show over the plastered on smile.

"Can you take me swimming?" Pamela asked. "Look. I fixed the book."

Pamela held a small paperback book up to Kathryn. She took it in her hands and quickly looked through it. She immediately realized that the book she was holding, taped together in places that had previously appeared to be ripped, was her father's journal, the 15th in his collection. Then it hit her, she had been reading this book (according to the time line) only a few hour ago. Pamela had run by and playfully snatched the book from Kathryn's lap, tearing it in several places. She had been so angry, Pamela had run off and hid from her for hours.

"Ask your mother, Pamela. If she'll let you go, we'll take the horses down to the lake and I'll watch you awhile.

"I did already." A sneaky smile spread across her face. "She said to tell you to take me. I decided to ask you just to be nice."

"Alright then...I'll meet you at the stable in ten minutes." Kathryn ran back towards the house, determined to get a few of her questions answered. She intended on finding her mother, but she only saw Pamela's brother, Samuel, sitting in the kitchen, supposedly doing his homework.

"How old am I?" She demanded of her nearly look-alike cousin.

"Bite your tongue." Replied Sam casually. "Is this a new test, Your Scienceness?"

Kathryn forgot how much Sam had enjoyed teasing people, and how well it worked on her. "Yes. Answer it and I'll take you swimming."

His tantalizing smile turned into excitement and he stood. "You turned seventeen last week and you are on shore leave from that fancy starship, the Al Batani." His smile turned back to a wicked grin. "Why? Are you going to ask me if you're old enough to get married?"

"No?" Well, that makes him 15, Pamela is only 5, and Phoebe, she's 10?...No 11. She will die in about a month...I already know Mark. Tuvok and I have been friends for 2 years now, and... "I ought to go find Pamela. Coming along?"

"'Coarse I am. Indiana lakes aren't the same without me." He stuck out his chin in defiance and hooked his arm around her slim waist and dragged her out the front door.

As it slammed closed, Kathryn heard her mother yell out the bathroom window. "Where are you two going?"

"Taking them swimming, Auntie." Answered Sam.

"Who's them?"

"Kat and Pam. You want I should take Phoebe, too?"

"Go ahead. BE back for dinner. We're having guests."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

When they got to the stable, Samuel opened the door and shoved the girls in. Kathryn climbed up the loft and saw exactly what she expected to see. "Phoebe?"

"Yeah?" Came the fairly quiet response. Kathryn knew why she had practically locked herself in the stable all the time. After her father's death, he had died by falling under an icecap and drowning, Kathryn had thrown herself into an extensive state of depression, while her sister had been very quiet, but hadn't remained secluded. Phoebe had come into her older sister's room several months later and forced her out of bed and, eventually, out of her depression.

"Hey, Girl! What's up?" Kathryn crawled over to her and knelt in the hay behind Phoebe. "Sammy is saddling up two horses, wanna make it three?"

"If you're sure you want my company." She looked up hopefully.

"Sure we do. Sammy, make it three! We wouldn't dream of going without you."

"Can we pick some corn up on the way? Please, Kathryn, oh please!"Phoebe was now facing her with her hands on Kathryn's knees, a pleading look on her face.

"Sure, if you'll make a fire for us so we can have it the old way."

"I will. I'll be right back." She climbed out of the loft and ran towards the house.

Kathryn smiled to herself. If only I knew whether or not this is real. I'm beginning to feel like this is where I belong.

"Hey, Cowgirl! Where'd ya'll get yerself off too?" Sam's voice echoed through her thoughts.

"You're not down South, Sammy." Kathryn rolled her eyes. By the time she climbed out of the loft, Sam had the horses saddled and Phoebe had returned with a saddle bag to put the corn in.

"Saddled up and movin' on out!" He announced. Climbing onto his horse, Spocker, Sam pulled Pamela on behind him.

Phoebe climbed onto her horse, running water, and Kathryn climbed onto Indiana, her father's faithful mare. They then rode off together towards the corn fields.

"Stand down Red Alert!" Ordered Commander Chakotay after the phaser fire exchange had ended. The light that came pouring back onto the Bridge was flickering pitifully. "Casualty report."

"Heavy casualties on decks..." There was a pause as the information was checked. "...7, 9, 10, 11, 14, 18, 19, and no response from ." Seven of Nine stated, that was her Borg designation. She had been assimilated at an extremely young age and Janeway and her crew had helped her regain her humanity. Since then, she had fallen in love with, and married, Voyager's Native American First Officer The two had a child, but wound up seperating. The tension between the two had been extreme. Now the normally straight faced woman had a panicked look in her eyes. They had a 2 year old daughter named Tara, sleeping in his quarters on Deck 10. Chakotay gave her a somewhat comforting glance, than looked around the Bridge.

He suddenly realized that Kathryn was unconscious on the floor. "Bridge to Sickbay, we have a medical emergency, the Captain's hurt."

"On my way." Was the three word response.

Chakotay knelt at Kathryn's side and turned her onto her back. He pulled her hair out of her face and gasped. He slid his fingers over the gash on her forehead, tracing it from her right ear all the way up to her hairline on the left side. It was as wide as his middle finger was long and the cut was partly through each eye. Chakotay slipped his fingers down to her neck, than below her nostrils. He turned to Tom Paris who was kneeling behind him. "She's not breathing and her heart rate is slowing. It's practically not even there."

The turbolift doors slid open and the Emergency Medical Hologram, EMH, stepped onto the Bridge. "Where is she?" Asked the Doctor.

Chakotay pointed at Kathryn's limp body.

The Doctor hurried past the debris and knelt between Tom and Chakotay. Hooking extremely primitive monitors to her body and holding a tricorder, he announced, "I better not move her. Just touching her or not may be the difference between life and death."

Chakotay looked around at the worried crew who's lives were temporarily in his hands. Then thought of those who were unaware of the danger; his daughter, Tom and B'Elanna's daughter. They were still too young to know what was going on. Had they made a mistake by bringing these children into the galaxy?

Tuvok's maddeningly calm voice broke into his thoughts. "We are losing life support on all decks, excluding 15, 2, and the Bridge."

Chakotay thought a moment. What should he do? The Maquis ship had retreated, but he knew from experience that they'd soon be returning, this time with greater force. If he evacuated crucial areas there would be no hope for the crew. On the other hand, if he left them where they were, they may all very well die anyway. "Evacuate all non-essential personnel to the escape pods and shuttle craft. We'll be running on a skeletal crew for a while."

"Aye, Commander." Came the response.

"Harry, I want you to get all the children off this ship."

"But, Sir!" Harry Kim's perplexed voice begged. "I-"

"Now, Ensign! Then report back here."

"Aye, Sir." Harry stalked off the Bridge and into the turbolift.

Chakotay began to wonder why he had not yet received a report on systems under B'Elanna's command. "Bridge to . Torres, respond."

No response came.

Tom stood and turned towards Chakotay, a questioning look on his face.

"Go quickly." Chakotay said, seating himself at the helm. Impulse is out. At least I've got emergency thrusters.

After a few tedious moments had passed, Tom's alarmed voice came over the communications system. "Commander, the emergency bulkheads have shut from deck 9 all the way to . I think there's a hull breach."

"Get a team on it. I want those people out of there! Work quickly, oxygen levels aren't going to last very long."

"Yes, Sir. Paris out."

The quiet that followed was infuriating. Finally, it was broken by the sound of turbolift doors opening and closing as Harry walked back onto the Bridge. "All pods and shuttles have been jettisoned, Sir."

"Thank you, Ensign. Take your post. I want long range sensors operating as soon as possible. We have to be ready for that ship to return with or without their friends." Chakotay looked over at the Doctor as he worked to save Kathryn's life. "Report, Doctor."

"As an understatement, I'd have to say 'I'm losing her'." The Doctor's hands flew over Kathryn's body, checking malfunctioning tricorders and performing minor operations.

"And her chances are...?"

"Less than 10, Commander." Silence once again flooded the Bridge.

"Do what you can, Doctor."

Chakotay looked around the Bridge again. It was empty aside from Tuvok, Harry, Seven, the Doctor, Kathryn, and himself. What was normally a Bridge of 16 was dramatically reduced to 5 able-bodied officers, including the Doctor. And the rest ship, having previously been 164, was now a mere 14, excluding the 37 trapped in .

"Bridge to Lieutenant Pairs."

"Paris here."

"Any luck, Tom?" He new Tom was trying his absolute hardest to gain access to . Not only was it critical to get life support back online from that area, and to evacuate those trapped inside, but B'Elanna was one who was secluded from the other areas of the ship.

"Commander," Tom sounded stressed, and he panted in the hot, oxygen deprived corridor. "We're not gonna last much longer, oxygen levels are dropping to 10 pressure."

"Work faster, Lieutenant. Bridge out."

As Kathryn rode toward the lake, she felt a tingling centered along her spine. As they continued it traveled up along her back to her head. She experienced a spinning sensation and suddenly she blacked out.

What felt like decades later, she opened her eyes to a blinding white light. She heard a voice echoing in the distance, it sounded somewhat familiar, but she couldn't place it. As it drew closer, Kathryn could make out what this voice was saying.

"Kathryn Janeway, Captain of the Intrepid starship Voyager. You have reached what some like to consider..." The voice seemed to pause for effect. "...eternity. The transaction from life to death is said to be easier when one sees a somewhat comforting part of there lives...shall we say 'flash before their eyes?'"

"I refuse to believe that I am dead." Kathryn made a futile attempt to find the source of the voice.

It laughed menacingly. "You sound like another pitiful soul who once passed through my pearly gates. He want by the name of Picard...Jean-Luc Picard."

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"An old acquaintance of yours." A face Kathryn knew all too well manifested itself in front of her, followed after a moment by the body, clothed in white robes. His head bore a glowing halo that was fasted to his robe by a old wire clothes hanger. He carried an old leather bound Bible and held his arm outstretched from his body, indicating peace.

"Q?" She asked, bewildered. She stood still for a moment before recovering. "Why am I here?"

"Ahh...That is the great question of our day; Why? Would you like to know why, Kathy?"

She merely nodded.

"Because I like you, Kathy. I've decided to give you a second chance as well." Q had a smile that stretched from one ear to the other, his halo growing ever brighter as she watched.

"As well?'"

"Yes. Jean-Luc, God rest his soul, got this so called 'second chance' as well. You have the chance to change one of your misdirected choices. If you succeed you would have never died."

"How did the part of my past I just witness affect my life, or death?" Kathryn was clearly confused and frustrated.

"Your sister, Phillip is it?"

"Phoebe."

"Yes, Phoebe. Anyway, it's her birthday today. You were thinking about her death, causing you to unconsciously walk to the front of the Bridge. When the blast that sent you sprawling, hit, you slammed your head into the side of a computer terminal. You died a matter of hours later as the Doctor worked tirelessly to save your puny, almost worthless, existence."

Kathryn couldn't help but wonder if she would sorely regret taking what Q said for the truth.

"Say I believe you. What about the temporal Prime Directive?"

"It's always about directives, isn't it? So I'll say what I said to Picard. What you do here will have no adverse effect on life and history as you know it. You're not that important! What do you captains think you contribute to history anyway?"

"It was trained instinct, Q." Kathryn's diplomatic flare failed to compensate for her aggravation.

"Are you prepared to go through eternity with me as your supreme ruler? Or are you willing to change, or at least attempt to change, your past?"

Kathryn weighed each choice and there consequences carefully. "I will try what you're offering." She conceded. With that, she was suddenly back on her horse. Both cousins and her sister at her side.


	2. Death of Hope

Tom Paris and five ensigns labored through their work, restlessly, exhausting any and all resources to free the trapped engineers.

"How many are in there, Sir?" One of the ensigns asked while wiping sweat from his brow.

"Forty, maybe. I don't really know. You can't tell with all the systems shut down. The computer can't even tell if they're all..." He let the thought hang in the air.

"...Dead...Sir?"

Pain flashed across Tom's face and he twisted the hydrospanner he held.

"I'm sorry, Sir, it didn't occur...I didn't think...What I mean is..."

"No. It's alright." He slammed the hydrospanner into place and pulled down hard. The six of them slipped their fingers in the tiny opening between the doors and pulled...

It didn't budge.

Tom gritted his teeth to keep from blaming the young ensigns that assisted him. "We have to get this last door opened!" He swallowed hard.

"Sir, we can't. It's too hot and the air's almost gone!" Three whined in unison. Tom noticed that they were all less than 25, at least.

"I don't care!" Tom screamed through the scratchy feeling in his throat, throwing his body at the door yelling for their help.

As his skin made contact with the door, for the seventh time, the systems came on for a second, causing the doors to open. It sent Tom stumbling into Engineering. To Tom's utter amazement, the five ensigns managed to grab the door and hold it open before the systems shutting back down could close it on them.

"Paris to Chakotay."

"Go ahead, Tom." Chakotay sounded as if he had a plastic bag tied over his head, suffocating him.

"Commander, we made it into Engineering. It's dark and very cold in here, but they seem to have much more oxygen than we do."

"Keep me posted. Bridge out."

Tom restrained from calling out B'Elanna's name, realizing that he hadn't cared what happened to the others, he had just wanted his wife back, safe and unharmed. "You two stay her and hold the door. I want the other three of you to help me in here."

Tom thought of something his father had told him just after they had returned from the Delta Quadrant. "Tom, if something happens to your ship and people are dying, you have to help them, too, not just your wife. They have just as much of a right to live as she does. There was once a great man who said, 'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.'" Keeping those words in his mind, he and one of the ensigns, Naomi Wildman, crawled to a large shard of a fallen bulkhead. "Help me lift it!" He ordered her.

"Yes, Sir." Naomi was only nine years old in but seemed to be at least seventeen due to her mixed heritage. Her human mother, a xenobiologist, Samantha Wildman, had joined the Voyager crew unaware that she was pregnant. She soon gave birth to her first child. Samantha had complications during the labor, causing the baby to die. But an accidental duplicate of the ship had been created, that captain sent the duplicate Harry Kim over to the other ship with the duplicate baby because Harry had also died. The ship was destroyed, and life continued.

Naomi's father, a Ktarian named Greskrendtregk, had stayed on Deep Space Nine, expecting his wife to return...She didn't. The three had gotten back together after Voyager's return to their overjoyed father and husband. Kathryn had allowed him to come aboard Voyager and stay with them.

"Help us." Came an almost inaudible voice from underneath a bulkhead farther away.

"There's someone alive over there!" Naomi pointed and the two crawled over and lifted the oppressive chunk of metal.

"Lieutenant!" The relieved voice of Lieutenant Vorik betrayed excitement despite the fact that he was a Vulcan.

The ensign who had called out was a Brunali named Icheb, a former Borg Drone that now had a crush on Naomi, and she new it.

"Vorik! Where's B'Elanna?" Tom held the passive Lieutenant by the collar of his uniform.

"She was on the upper level, Sir."

Tom released Vorik and raced through the debris toward the ladder that would take him to where Vorik had indicated, leaving Naomi to get help for the two that were previously under the bulkhead. He climbed the ladder and tentatively stepped onto the unstable floor. He then crept carefully across to the other side, mentally noting the plasma that gushed out from the warp core. "Paris to Chakotay."

"Chakotay here." Came the tired response.

"I think we have a core breach in progress."

"Shut the warp core down, Paris!"

"Aye, Sir! Paris out." Tom abandoned his current efforts to locate his wife and returned to the main level.

"Vorik! I need you to help me shut the core down before it breaches!"

"Yes, Sir." Vorik limped over to a control console with the help of Naomi and Icheb, who wasn't too bad off. "Cutting power to the plasma conduits." He reported.

Tom raced around Engineering doing the job of a dozen men. He kept the thoughts of his family in his mind. If he didn't fix this, he and his wife would die and their would be no one to raise Miral.

"Warp core breach imminent. Evacuate Engineering." Reported the computer. "Warp core breach in 5 minutes, 35 seconds."

"Race ya'!" Screamed Sam, tearing off before she could decline.

"You're acting childish!" Kathryn hopelessly hollered after him. She turned to Phoebe who was staring at the small black dot that made up Samuel and his horse.

"You know," Phoebe looked over at Kathryn. "That looks like too much fun."With that she leaned forward, willing her horse to go faster. Needless to say...it did.

Kathryn belatedly realized that Pamela was on the back of that horse. "Come on Indiana, time to save a maiden in distress." She whispered to the chestnut colored horse. Leaning forward, she pressed her heels against the old mare's flanks, and they took off in pursuit of her cousins and sister.

She found the three "children" and their horses just outside of the cornfield. As Kathryn dismounted, Pamela came running up to her crying. She picked her up, asking what was wrong.

"He went too fast." She pointed an accusing finger at him, who merely shrugged innocently.

"Want to ride with me?"

She nodded fervently in agreement.

After they had eaten their corn and swam awhile, Phoebe and Kathryn had sat under a large oak tree and talked. By anyone's standards, the two were widely regarded as the closest friends that sisters could be. Pamela had fallen asleep with a piece of corn partly in her mouth, and Sam was no where in sight, which, at the moment, was a good thing.

"Do you want to head back?" Phoebe asked tiredly.

"Sure. Why don't you go find Sam." Kathryn gently woke Pamela up and they all headed home.

Upon their return, they were rushed up the back stairs between two finicky mothers.

"You said you'd be back, Samuel Joshua McNeill!" Ranted Gretchen as her sister, Tara, fussed over the girls hair.

"Sorry, Aunt Gretchen." Sam whined. "It wasn't my fault! The girls took too long!"

"What do you mean 'the girls took too long?'" Phoebe hollered. "We couldn't find you!"

"Exactly." Countered Sam. "You took too long to find me."

"Alright now, stop fighting, our guests are downstairs waiting." Quieted Tara.

Kathryn pulled away from her aunt, taking the brush with her. She brushed her hair and pulled the sides back in a long ponytail, leaving the rest down.

"Well, I suppose that'll have to do." Said Tara.

The group was left in the bathroom with instructions to follow precisely ten minutes later.

Kathryn looked at Phoebe and Sam and the three broke into tears of quiet laughter.

Twenty-eight minutes after their mother's went down, the four went down to greet their guests, one of which was Kathryn's captain, Owen Paris. Captain Paris just happened to be her piolet's father, currently an Admiral who had played a major part in getting Voyager home. He had also been instrumental in influencing Starfleet command to allow the Maquis part of Kathryn's crew to become Starfleet officers.

"Doctor, report!" Chakotay was pacing the command level of the Bridge. He watched helplessly as Kathryn's paling body lay on the debris filled ground while the Doctor made a futile attempt at the backward method of CPR. To Chakotay, it was obvious that Kathryn's life depended solely on her getting proper medical attention, which wasn't going to happen.

"I'm losing her, Commander, want more do you want?" With that, he took a deep breath and pressed his mouth against her lifelessly cold lips, breathing for her. After that, he pressed his hands together, and, locating the proper place to press, he simulated a heart beat by applying pressure systematically. He repeated the process several times before leaning back on his heels and shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Commander, there's nothing else I can do. She's gone."

Chakotay slammed his fist into the OPS control panel. "No." He muttered under his breath. After all they'd been through, everything they shared, she was like a sister to him. To lose her like this was torture. "Harry, Do we have communicational...abilities?"

"Yes, Sir." Harry mumbled. Kathryn had always been there for him when he wasn't sure of himself or if he needed a self-confidence boost. A lot like a mother would act. She was his captain. Tears welled up in his eyes, and the last thing he wanted was for it to stop, so he let the tears slowly trickle down his face, not bothering to wipe them off.

"Open a channel to the Maquis ship." Chakotay said gruffly. He was surprised to see Ro Laren, an old student of his, lounging in the command chair, legs hanging over the arm of it.

She was just as surprised as he and she leapt to her feet. "Chakotay?" She declared rather loudly.

"You just killed my captain and countless others!" He had lost control of his emotions, his face was beet red and tears were trying to take over. "Get out of here before Starfleet officers aren't the only ones who will have lost their lives during this battle!" He was standing as close as he could get to the screen, his hands were balled up into tight fists and firmly placed on his hips. His mouth was set in a grim line, feet spread apart.

"I'm not leaving, Chakotay. I'm defending my home."

He ignored the last part of her statement, saying: "You'll pay." He looked over at the shaken ensign. "Cut the link, Ensign, transfer that power to Engineering's life support systems."

Harry nodded, surrendering to the order by punching several buttons with his fists.

Seven ducked out from underneath a panel that had fallen from the wall. Tt now blocked the only way into the tactical bay where she had been assisting Tuvok. She leaned over more debris and tapped Chakotay on the shoulder with her datapad. He turned to face her and she handed it to him. "Thorough damage report." She mumbled.

"How's Tuvok?" He asked in a muffled voice.

She shook her head sympathetically. "Not good, Chakotay...not good."

"Tuvok?"

"Yes, Commander?" The subtle voice answered.

"I need weapons and shields. Try to get them working efficiently."

"Aye, Sir."

The emergency lights went off abruptly, leaving them in complete darkness.


	3. PART III My Life, your Life

Kathryn stretched out on her bed in the near darkness looking at the posters that covered her ceiling and wall, mostly of starships and famous scientists. Her thoughts wandered to her sister and the death that hadn't yet occurred. Was what Q told me, true? If she changed the past, would Phoebe truly survive? Will I survive the Maquis assault that my crew is now fighting? And . . . Will they survive? She shook her head not wanting to think about the destruction of her home, and her friends. Worse yet, if she lowered herself to believing Q, she was already dead. At that point Kathryn's thoughts wandered to her crew and their reactions to her death. Would Chakotay threaten, or even destroy, the Maquis ship? I wonder how Harry is . . . She always treated him like a son, which had been the main reason she avoided promoting him to lieutenant, she didn't want him to "grow up" too soon.

"I now what I'll do." She got out of bed, put her robe on, and tiptoed down the hall toward Phoebe's room. Not bothering knocking, she slipped in and turned on the light. Kathryn sat on the edge of the bed and nudged her sleeping sister.

"What are you doing in here this late?" Phoebe hissed after her eyes had adjusted to the brightness.

"Do you want to visit the Al Batani?"

"You'll let me visit?" Phoebe sat straight up in her bed, looking as excited as Kathryn had seen her in a long time.

"Sure. I'll take you with me when I leave." She smiled at her little sister.

"Thanks, Kathy! I love you." She leaned over and gave her perplexed sister a hug so tight she thought she'd scream. But she returned the hug just a tad bit tighter then the enthusiastic girl could stand.

"Relax, Kathryn."

"Okay. I'm just making a point."

Phoebe thought for a moment and then gave in with a sheepish grin. "Sorry. Just excited, I guess."

"That's all right. Get some sleep, okay?"

Phoebe nodded and lay down, letting Kathryn pull the blankets up to her chin. Before she left, she kissed her little sister on the forehead.

Sprawling back out on her bed, Kathryn began thinking like a captain again. What if I'm just delaying the inevitable? She may die a more horrid death . . . She shook her head to clear it. I have to sleep. . . .

The next morning Kathryn spoke with her mother about taking Phoebe with her for a few weeks, claiming that Gretchen could get more done with both girls out of her way. Gretchen reluctantly agreed to her eldest daughter's proposal.

A month later Kathryn and Phoebe were standing in San Francisco, waiting for passenger confirmation from the Al Batani.

"Sorry, Ensign Janeway, but you and your passenger will have to wait a few hours before boarding, they're not quite finished with the overhaul."

"All right, Commander, can you please contact us the moment we can board?" Kathryn nudged a rock toward Phoebe who kicked it into a street drainage pipe.

"You got it, Janeway." The first officer clicked his tongue when he spoke.

"Thanks, Commander."

"'Welcome. Al Batani out."

"Well, Kathryn sighed. "Looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while."

"That's okay. There's plenty to do while we wait, like taking a walk." Her childish enthusiasm reminded her painfully of Harry.

"Are you sure?" Kathryn was worried about taking Phoebe anywhere. Afraid it might be the end for her little sister.

"Why are you so edgy today, Kathy?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Is it scientifically possible?" Phoebe persisted.

"Yeah I guess."

"Then tell me." She plopped herself down on the rim of a large fountain, pulling Kathryn down next to her.

"Okay. But . . . you have to promise not to laugh."

"I promise on the resurrection of Amelia Earhart."

Kathryn had to laugh at that. Amelia Earhart had always been her childhood hero. "Okay, then. Don't laugh or Amelia Earhart will be a 20th century girl in a 24th century world."

Phoebe nodded in solemn agreement.

Captain Janeway took a deep breath and told her everything, ending with the part of an omnipotent being putting her back in time to change it.

"What about the Prime Directive?" Phoebe watched her sister with renewed admiration.

"You believe me?" Kathryn just stared at Phoebe only to have her stare right back. "You do!" She meant it as a question, but it didn't come across that way.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I? So I'm going to die and about 25 years later, on my birthday, you start thinking about me, unconsciously walk forward, get fired on, and then you die. Right?" There was not a hint of sarcasm in her voice, though Kathryn tried hard to find some.

"That's the story."

"You girls shouldn't be sitting on there." The voice came from a man wearing cutoff blue jeans and a black leather jacket. His head was shaved and completely tattooed. He approached them and thrust his hand out. "I'm Jake."

"Hello, Jake. I'm Phoebe, and this is Kathryn." She shook his hand politely.

A knot began to form in Kathryn's stomach, making her feel very uncomfortable around this man.

"Nice to meet you." Jake responded, bowing slightly from the waist.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a doctor."

You really look like one, too . . . Kathryn listened to the conversation. It didn't seem to be getting personal, so she dismissed the feeling as pre-flight nerves, which she's never had.

"A doctor!" Phoebe exclaimed. "How wonderful. Do you-"

A beep coming from the man's pocket interrupted her. Jake took a little item out and checked it. "There's been an accident about a block from here. I'd better go."

Before Kathryn realized it, Phoebe had followed Jake off in the direction he had indicated. She sighed, pushed herself up, and headed the same way. As she got closer, she heard Phoebe's frightened voice sounding as if she was pleading with someone.

When she rounded the corner, she found that there was no accident and Jake was holding a knife and was backing Phoebe down an ally. Kathryn looked back in the direction she had come, searching her mind for an idea. She had passed an ally about 150 feet back, that ally no doubt intercepted the one Phoebe and Jake were in. She dropped her duffle bag and ran off the 150 feet to the other ally.

Kathryn heard her sister crying and Jake was telling her to be quiet or someone might hear. Just don't do anything stupid, Phoebe, please . . . She silently begged.

"Fate is not a good thing to trust." She decided out loud, after encountering a 12-foot high brick wall. "I hope I didn't take that physical training course at the academy for nothing." She took a deep breath and began to climb it. When she got to the top, she saw Phoebe backed against the very wall she stood on.

Jake lifted his knife and stabbed forward.

Taking another breath and mentally running through a few of the mind relaxation techniques that Tuvok had taught her, Kathryn jumped down the 12-foot wall, knocking the knife from Jake's hand. "Get help, Phoebe!"

She watched Phoebe run off toward the main road.

Kathryn was pinned below Jake now, moving her head just in time to take a blow to the shoulder instead of the jaw. She used this moment of his indecision to jam her knee into his side, knocking him off balance and weakening him momentarily, long enough for her to get from underneath him. What she hadn't realized was that he had picked up his knife. Kathryn was close enough to see it was a lightweight blade, about 8 inches long. She picked a brick up and prepared to throw it, although she knew it would probably miss.

Jake stepped closer, dodging the flying brick with ease. An evil grin spread across his face. He lifted the knife and impaled her just below the neck. Pulling the knife back out, he stabbed it into her stomach. Kathryn crumpled to the ground, and he stabbed her once more. This time the knife was aimed downward, 5 inches below the base of her scull, so that it went into her heart, puncturing her left lung on the way.

Somewhere in the distance, Kathryn heard sirens and shouts, running and the clatter of a knife falling to the ground beside her head, and then, to her relief, a peaceful sleep finally came.

The warp core was shut down just before it had the chance to explode. Vorik sunk to the ground in pain, though he visibly tried to hide it. Naomi and the two ensigns that weren't holding the door had found 18 engineers, dead, and had moved them closer to the door and all in one place.

Tom climbed, once again, to the upper level, not sure what he'd find. He pulled several pieces of a broken plasma conduit and a couple dozen structural beams, out of his way, searching for his wife. Finally he saw a uniform sticking out from under a pile of searing hot metal.

"B'Elanna!" He cried, diving for his wife. His flesh literally melted when he touched the metal. "Please be alive!" He quietly pleaded. He wasn't sure if anyone could survive prolonged contact and he could only guess at how long she'd been under there. He took his over shirt and wrapped it around his hand. Using it for protection, he started pulling metal from his wife's body. As tears streamed down his face, Tom forced himself to continue, though the pain was getting worse. After about 10 minutes he reached the point where he could pull her out without moving anything else. Trembling, and afraid of what he'd see, he took her under the arms and gently eased her out. He placed both his index and middle fingers against her neck, feeling for any sign of life. She had a pulse, but it was extremely faint. Tom pressed his mouth against hers, blowing several short breaths into her nearly lifeless body. Then, placing his hands together, he pressed down on her chest, willing her heart to beat faster, stronger. It was only last week that he found out she was nearly six months' pregnant. They both had thought that she was only four. If he lost her now, he'd lose the baby, too.

B'Elanna began coughing violently and tried to get up.

"No, don't! B'Elanna, Sweetheart, if you move you might hurt yourself and the baby."

She nodded and gently took Tom's hand.

"You shouldn't be breathing this. I'm going to try to get you down, but you're going to have to help me." He slipped his hand behind her back and got a firm grip under her arm. Gently, he pulled her to her feet.

Leaning almost all her weight on her husband, she took a step forward. B'Elanna cried out, clasping her hands across her stomach, she doubled over in pain. "Tom!" It was a strangled cry. "Help me, please!"

Tom quickly laid her back down. He placed one hand over hers on her stomach, and one held her other hand. "I'll be right back, B'Elanna, I promise."

"Please hurry." She gasped.

Tom slid down the ladder and ran toward the door, leaping over a pile of debris on the way. He came to a skidding stop. "Paris to Doctor."

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency." Came the EMH's reply.

"B'Elanna . . . There's something wrong with her, Doc. Could you come down?" His voice was laced with panic.

"On my way." The comm. signal went dead.

Tom looked to the right of the door. He counted 29 dead engineers, seven, excluding B'Elanna, had survived.

Moments later, the Doctor was rushing through the door, barely giving the ensigns there time to move. "Where is she?"

Tom looked at the Doctor and pointed. "Up there."

The EMH rushed to the second level, Tom, right on his heels.

"Lieutenant Paris, sterilize this, we may need it!" The Doctor ripped B'Elanna's burn uniform and gently pealed it off. HE then took the crude knifelike object that Tom had "sterilized" as best he could. Using his fingers, he gently probed his patient's stomach, arms, and legs, trying to make an accurate prognosis with this primitive method.

"What's wrong with her, Doc?" Tom held B'Elanna's hand and stroked the hair from her sweaty face.

"She's got internal bleeding and third degree burns in several locations. She also has a hairline fracture along the entire length of her spinal cord. I also have reason to believe that every bone in her body is damaged in some way."

"The baby?" Tom was almost afraid to ask, but he did anyway.

"I can't tell, but whatever may be wrong with the baby, is killing her." He flung his arms open, indicating that he didn't know what to do now.

"You have to save her!" The panic in her voice triggered a reaction in B'Elanna.

"Let me up!" She growled at the Doctor, who was doing everything in his power to keep her still.

"Talk to her, Lieutenant!" He ordered.

"B'Elanna, Baby . . . " Tom said soothingly, a lack of anything better to say. "I know it hurts, but you have to stay still, Sweetie."

His comforting presence calmed her down, much to the relief of the Doctor.

"I'll have to operate." He decided.

"Here? Now?" Tom stated in disbelief, unable to say anything else.


	4. PART IV By Chance

"What happened?" Demanded Chakotay.

Harry shrugged, not quite realizing that the Commander couldn't see him. It's more peaceful in the dark. He thought.

"You now have phaser capabilities, Commander, but I would suggest not taking any action until the shields are functioning." Tuvok began to wonder if Chakotay would take his advice as Kathryn once did.

"Lock targeting sensors onto the Maquis ship. Harry, beam their commanding officer directly to the Brig." Chakotay said, as if to answer his silent question.

"Sir," Harry inhaled deeply to calm himself and wiped the tears from his eyes. "There's a chance she won't survive." As he said it, the lights suddenly came on.

The Commander looked around, quickly assessing the damage before speaking. "Do it, Kim!"

"Done, Sir." Harry said after a moment.

"Tuvok, destroy that ship!"

Tuvok knew better then to question a senior officer, and he wondered if he'd live to regret it.

The explosion shown on the main screen lit the Bridge with a brilliantly white light. The shockwave sent a jolt over the entire ship, sending everyone reeling to the floor.

Chakotay stood and wiped the blood from his jaw. "Let's go." He said, motioning Tuvok to join him in the turbolift. Seven slipped in with them just as the doors closed, leaving Harry alone on the Bridge.

Making sure he was completely alone, Harry walked down to the command level of the Bridge and bravely proceeded to his beloved Captain's body. Kneeling down beside her body, he placed his hand on the top of her head. "I wish you were here." He whispered. "You wouldn't have destroyed them. Chakotay is under a lot of stress and he won't make a good captain." He placed both hands between his knees and tipped his head down, letting the tears come harder.

Chakotay walked a purposeful two steps into the room and locked his eyes onto the young Bajoran Maquis woman that sat alone, sulking in the Brig.

"You have no right to hold me here!" She howled, coming as close as she could to the force field as she could without actually touching it.

"Oh really?" He stopped directly in front of her. He swept his arms wide as if to encompass the entire room. "Well, it looks like I can."

"You have no right!" She screamed again. "You killed every person on my ship! You showed them no mercy!"

"Oh, like the mercy you my Captain and the dozens of other officers that were killed?" His face reddened and he signaled the security officer to lower the force field.

Chakotay stepped through and clasped his hands around Ro Laren's throat. "All I have to do is squeeze." His face was centimeters from hers.

"You don't want to do this." The panic in her voice bothered the security officer, but Chakotay didn't notice it. He was angry, stressed, tired, and dangerous.

"Can't we talk about this like civilized people?" She pushed, hoping he would see things her way.

He didn't. "No. You kept up the assault on Voyager. I don't know how many are dead, but one thing I know is you will be next." He released her and pushed her to the ground, giving him the time to get out before she could.

Walking out, Chakotay headed for the turbolift. Getting on, he found Tuvok and Seven hadn't left. They obviously knew that he'd be angry. "Bridge."

"What did she say, Commander?" Tuvok asked.

"Not much." Growled Chakotay.

"Is she repentant?" Tuvok pressed.

"I doubt it."

Silence filled the small area until the doors whisked open.

A startled Kim leapt to his feet. "Commander!" He stuttered.

"What were you doing, Ensign?" Chakotay didn't really want anyone near Kathryn's body.

"Nothing, Sir."

"What were you doing, Kim?" He walked over and stared Harry down.

"Sorry, Sir." Harry fled to the OPS station, trying hard to keep from crying.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Seven standing there.

"He is upset, Ensign, try not to take it personally. Why don't you go and assist Paris?"

Seven let a slight smile cross her lips for the first time that Harry has ever seen. "I'll take over here."

Harry nodded solemnly and left the Bridge.

A soft, continuous beep echoed through the quiet, peaceful dark that had dominated Kathryn's body for a painlessly long time.

"Kathryn, Darling, can you hear me?" The loving voice that had stayed, unwavering, at her bedside, belonged to her mother.

She tried to answer, but found she couldn't speak. She wasn't even sure if her mouth could open. It was painful to try and she wondered how long she'd been asleep, if that's what it was.

"You've been unconscious for 2 ½ months, Kathryn." Her mother said as if answering her question.

Kathryn's eyes widened. "Two-" She managed to say, but it hurt, badly.

"Ssh...don't speak." Gretchen crooned.

"Phoe-" She tried to go on.

Her mother held a finger to her lips. "She's right here, and she's fine."

Phoebe stepped into her line of vision. "So was being stabbed worse then dying?"

Kathryn grinned painfully. "Yeah."

"Do you remember what happened?" "Gretchen was gently holding her hand.

She nodded, eyes tracing Phoebe's face, assuring herself that her baby sister was still alive.

A bright light flashed in her eyes. As it dimmed, she saw that there was no one around her, just an empty white room.

"Well done, my good and faithful servant."

"Q." She sighed. Kathryn found she was still laying in the diagnostic bed, but was now strapped down.

"Yes, yes, yes. You have saved your sister, therefore you have saved yourself." Q circled the bed stooping by her side. "Don't you understand, Kathy, you saved yourself!"

"I heard you!" Kathryn barked. She was sure she would have bit him if he were standing close enough. "Why am I tied to this bed?"

"Because, fascinating things are happening on your ship and I intend to let them run their courses without interference from Captain Kathryn M. Janeway. Get it?"

She sighed heavily and let her head fall back. "Whatever you say as long as nobody is getting hurt."

Tom's whole body shook violently as he watched the doctor place the knife against B'Elanna's stomach. He made a neat, shallow cut and then went over it, this time harder and with more confidence. The Doctor's confidence was Tom's weakness, especially being that B'Elanna was the first person he had ever tried this on. Her body flinched, reminding them both that she didn't have anything for pain at all.

"Can you do anything, Doc?"

"I'm not sure, Lieutenant, I'll let you know." The Doctor continued through the surgery until he got to where Tom and B'Elanna's baby lay, safe and protected.

Tom watched as the Doctor gently lifted the baby from the only place it had ever known. He was glad that B'Elanna was unconscious, essentially unable to feel the pain.

"The baby is fine." He announced. "However, I'm losing Lieutenant Torres." He handed the soft, pink, wrinkled bundle of baby to Tom who wrapped it in the last shirt he was wearing. The baby's sobs filled Engineering as Tom rocked his child back and forth in his arms to calm it. To distract himself from his dying wife, Tom began talking to the baby. "It's alright, Daddy's here."

The Doctor sealed the cut he had made with a crude version of a laser scalpel. Just at that point, B'Elanna regained consciousness.

"What...?" She grimaced and held her breath, visibly in severe pain, before continuing. "What's going on?"

"You're hurt. Now be still and lie quiet!" Commanded the Doctor.

Grudgingly, she obeyed, but probed along side her, searching for Tom's hand and finally finding it. She fought the pain well, occasionally gripping Tom's hand all the harder as the Doctor began examining her for further damage.

"B'Elanna..." Tom started, attempting to distract her. "The baby's alright."

"I can tell." She tried to smile while gritting her teeth. She glanced at the wailing bundle in Tom's arms. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I forgot to check." Tom blushed, winning a full smile from B'Elanna. He pulled back the blue-gray t-shirt and then looked up, grinning sheepishly. "It's a boy."

"Can we name him Thomas?" She asked, almost pleadingly.

"Is that what you want?" He looked at her closely, unsure if she were teasing or not.

She nodded solemnly. Then she struggled to remove her hand from Tom's and pressed it against her head as if shielding her mind from a blinding light.

"Alright then." He looked at his son laying quietly, at last, in his arms. "Thomas Paris Junior."

B'Elanna softly smiled, then let her eyes fall closed.

The startled Lieutenant leaned forward abruptly, but the Doctor blocked him by holding his hand in front of Tom's face.

"She needs rest and will live, but if we don't get her the proper medical treatment soon she'll never walk again."

Tom constructed a mental picture of B'Elanna rolling around in a wheelchair giving orders as if she was walking. Then he began to think about how independent she was. "She wouldn't take to well to a wheelchair, Doc, she'd be in a state of depression for her entire life. What would that do to our children?"

The Doctor, shaking his head, looked down at B'Elanna. He then left, giving Tom strict instructions to contact him the moment she awakens.

"Tom! Tom, where are you?" Someone on the main Engineering level was searching for him.

The mostly happy Lieutenant leaned over the partially nonexistent rail that surrounded the eerily silent warp core. "Up here, Harry!"

The young ensign climbed the ladder cautiously and joined Tom at the top, near where B'Elanna lay. "What happened to her? Is she going to be okay?"

Tom inclined his head toward the pile of debris. "She was under that, and it was hot. Yeah she'll be fine, but it's possible she'll never walk again. I'm worried she might...become depressed." His expression betrayed his worry.

"If she loves you, and I know she does, she won't kill herself. I wouldn't worry myself about things like that." He gestured toward the baby. "Have a name yet?"

"B'Elanna wants to name him Tom. And it's fine with me."

"We'll soon have enough power to rendevous with the escape pods and shuttles. Then you could introduce Miral to her baby brother."

"That ought to be fun." He held the baby out to Harry who took him eagerly. Tom then knelt by his wife who was beginning to stir.

Opening her eyes, B'Elanna looked up at Tom. "How long was I asleep for?"

Her beloved husband smiled at her. "Ten minutes, maybe eleven."

She groaned and turned her head to Harry. "You didn't tell me you had a baby!" She accused teasingly.

"Huh? Oh!" He rolled his eyes, trying in vain to act hurt.

"Tom he started..." He started after a moment. "We lost the captain." He shifted his gaze to the activity below.

"Are you alright Harry?" B'Elanna watched the tears fall down his cheeks and to the ground. Even through her own pain, her heart reached out to Harry. She knew that deep down, he was suffering more than she was.

He merely shrugged. Looking down, he watched the tiny baby that squirmed in his arms and sighed. "Life. . . ."

Tom and B'Elanna exchanged a questioning glance, then both returned their gaze to the man playing with their son, he was probably their family's closest friend.

Tom looked back at B'Elanna, an unspoken and exciting question burning in his eyes.

As his response, B'Elanna nodded.

"Hey, Harry. Do you feel up to playing godfather?"

"Yes." Harry turned excitedly. "Could I?"

"We'd be honored." B'Elanna spoke before Tom could. All he could do was nod.

Harry looked down his little godson and smiled gently. "Welcome to Voyager, Little One. Welcome to your new home. . . ."


	5. PART V Memories and Family

The door to the Brig opened allowing Lieutenant Commander Tuvok to enter. "I have been instructed to perform the interrogations." He informed the security officer that stood guard.

"Yes, Sir." The officer nodded, lowering the force field that kept Ro Laren under control.

Tuvok stepped through and signaled the security officer to raise the force field again. He stood, legs casually spaced and his fingers entwined behind his back. He watched the Maquis woman with fascinated interest. In his logically and perfectly controlled mind, she did not appear to be a hostile person. But as his measured Vulcan gaze rested on her she became agitated and uncomfortable.

"You must answer each question carefully and truthfully." He began and paused to let her think this over. "It is in your best interests to cooperate. If you do, we will be sure you are treated well wherever we decide to take you. Do you understand?"

She hesitated, not sure whether or not she should trust him. He was, after all, under the command of Chakotay, wasn't he? According to a great deal of rumors she had heard, this particular Vulcan had once betrayed the Maquis and she knew his knowledge of their weaknesses must be extensive. What could it hurt to trust him? He looked like a very nice guy, for a Vulcan. "All right . . . I'll cooperate." She inclined her head slightly in anticipation of the first question.

"During your attack . . . " He began, and questioned her for hours that day. But no matter what kind of questions he asked, no matter what kind of answers she gave, Chakotay failed to be satisfied.

Over the next week the interrogations continued. Ro Laren was overly cooperative and Tuvok was fairly impressed. He wondered if Chakotay's denial of Kathryn's death had something to do with why he kept dismissing Tuvok's request to offer Ro Laren leniency.

During the week, Voyager had rendezvoused with the escape pods and shuttles that were waiting impatiently to be returned to their home and their family. The Doctor ordered that everyone be checked out by Tom for any serious injuries.

After Sickbay had undergone an acceptable amount of repairs, the Doctor had completed surgery on B'Elanna. He ended up having to repair 54 bones, muscle tissue in several places, her entire spinal chord, two punctured lungs, and he had to repair nerve damage in more than one hundred places. The Doctor informed both her and Tom that recovery would be long, hard, and strenuous, but he had permitted her to return to her quarters so she could be with her husband, daughter, and the newest member of the family, Thomas Bryan Paris.

Harry found himself in the holodeck more and more often, unable to escape the torment that he'd been going through since his captain's death. Chakotay had permitted him to go into Kathryn's quarters to look through her stuff and just spend time there.

Eight days after Captain Kathryn Meryl Janeway died, and five days since the rendevous with the rest of the crew, a memorial service took place. She was jettisoned into space and the entire crew of 102 were present in the Mess Hall and saluted as her space "coffin" drifted away.

Following that, some told stories of her life, and tears were shared by most.

"Harry was the first to speak. He stood, placing his untouched glass down. "Captain Janeway," He began slowly. "Was my first captain. She was always looking after me, making sure I was okay." He paused to catch his breath and to wipe his tear-filled eyes. "She was a close friend, and . . . I'll miss her." He sat down in a small chair. Putting his head in his hands, he began to cry. Then he felt an arm slip across his shoulder and squeeze gently. It was comforting and he looked up to see, to his surprise, B'Elanna.

"You're not the only one who misses her, Harry. . . . We all do." She gave him a slight reassuring smile.

He nodded. "I know . . . It's just so hard without her."

Tom stood and held up a glass of synthehol. "To Captain Kathryn Janeway; the best mother we ever had."

His words were softly echoed and melancholy laughter swept through the room as the crew drank to his toast.

He then took B'Elanna's hand and helped her up. He put his arm around her for support, making it easier for her to stand.

"Janeway was the first enemy I made on Voyager, and my second was Vorik." Everyone laughed at the unexpected choice of words that she used. "Anyway, I was very angry when she destroyed the Caretaker array."

"Weren't we all?" Asked Samantha Wildman.

"I suppose we were. But I grew to respect and even agree with her decisions and choices. So many times I watched her put total strangers ahead of us. It used to make me angry, seeing people regaining what they lost, sometimes at the cost of one crew member. She indirectly taught me that our personal goals in life should be to help those less fortunate than we are. I also noticed that she always took each individual crew person into consideration. Before I had Miral, she offered to give me time off to let things sink in. I secretly was really angry with her. Now that I look back, I realize that she was simply making sure I didn't overwork myself . . . she was looking after me." She took a deep breath, held it, and let it out slowly. "If she were here now, I'd hug her and thank her for how much she cared."

Tom helped her sit down and Miral climbed carefully onto her mother's lap. B'Elanna distracted herself with her daughter, getting her to smile, but keeping her quiet.

Tuvok stood up to the surprise of everyone present. "I have known Captain Janeway for 36 years and have served with her longer. She is the only one that I have ever called 'my friend.' She was always there, no matter what the circumstances." He nodded and returned to his seat.

Six others spoke before Seven walked toward the center of the room.

"I have much to thank the Captain for. She was . . . like a sister to me. She was the first person to show that she cared about me," She glanced over at B'Elanna who smiled. "That my humanity and individuality were important to her. I do not know what would have happened to me if she hadn't saved me and allowed the Doctor to remove my unessential Borg implants. I have to say that she'll be missed." Seven retreated quickly to the back of the room and gazed out the window port.

The doors whisked open and Chakotay walked in. Everyone simply stared at him. "Sorry I'm late. I couldn't get my daughter to sleep."

B'Elanna shook her head and allowed a small smile slip through her faked disappointment. "That's okay. You could've brought her."

"I wasn't really thinking." He looked down and Miral, who was now sitting on the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. It was obvious to him that she had been told Kathryn wasn't coming back.

Tom picked his baby girl up, gently setting her back on B'Elanna's lap and, kneeling down next to them, picked up Thomas off the blanket he had been sleeping on and cradled him in his arms.

Chakotay looked around the room, sweeping his gaze over everyone. "Captain Kathryn Meryl Janeway has died in a tragic accident. We are heading over to Deep Space Nine. While we're there, you're all free to leave the ship, and shore leave is mandatory for everyone . . . " Pausing he looked at them all again. "Let us have a moment of silence." After three minutes Chakotay began again. "I will be leaving the ship and heading for Earth on DS9's next transport ship. All those who wish to leave should put in their request before we dock. Thank You." He quickly left.

B'Elanna looked at Harry who began to speak. "I wonder why he didn't want to stay?"

Her response was carefully thought out for a moment. "He's very tired and upset, and really needs to sleep."

The remaining crew; men, women, and children sat in a peaceful quiet for 48 minutes before rising to leave.

"Sensors detect several Cardassian warships closing on our position, Commander." Harry stated looking around the bridge.

"Hail them." Chakotay said.

"They're responding."

"On screen."

"You are illegally harboring a Maquis insurgent who is wanted by the Cardassian government on counts of citizen murder." The face of a Cardassian general filled the screen as he spoke.

"No. We're actually holding her in our Brig. We intend to punish her for the deaths of many Starfleet personnel."

Tom glanced at B'Elanna who sat in the corner of the Bridge. "We?" He mouthed.

She shrugged.

"We will escort you to the nearest space station." The Cardassian general waved the screen off and proceeded to follow them.

"Ensign Kim, contact Deep Space Nine and put it on screen."

"Aye, Sir."

"State your business." Came a familiar voice that caused every head in the room to snap up and look at the screen.

"Q!" Chakotay exclaimed in shock.

"Right my facial art friend. You're a smart one today. Allow me and a buddy of mine to beam on over."

"I doubt I'd be able to stop you."

"Another good one! I want armed guards there for our protection. Give us 21/2 minutes."

After the communication link was severed, B'Elanna turned to face Chakotay. "Commander, why would he want to beam over and who could this friend be?"

Chakotay stared at her for a moment then whirled to face Tuvok. "Armed guards in the Transporter Room . . . now!"

The Commander's orders were carried out quickly and by the time 21/2 minutes were up, Chakotay, Tom, Harry, Tuvok, B'Elanna, Seven, and six security officers stood ready by the Transporter pad.

Two pillars of light sparkled into existence as the two that came over manifested into their original shapes. All jaws dropped at the sight of Captain Janeway.

"Requesting permission to come aboard, Captain." She held her hand out to her dumbfounded first officer.

He shook his head then took her hand. "Of course, Kathryn. "His mouth spread into a wide grin as reality struck and pulled her into a friendly hug. He finally released her and smiled again.

"Captain?" Harry reached over and touched her shoulder then pulled back as if he were afraid his hand might go right through her.

"I'm real, Harry." Kathryn smiled. She then pulled him into a warm embrace. He began to cry as he laid his head on her shoulder. After a few minutes she pulled back to half an arms length and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Well, at least somebody missed me."

The room filled with laughter and tears. Everyone hugged everyone else, and even kissing Tuvok.

Sometime during the "celebration," Kathryn found B'Elanna. "I see you had the baby."

"Yes, I did, Captain. We named him Thomas."

Kathryn smiled and hugged B'Elanna tightly. She returned it, though not quite as hard.

"Kathryn . . . " Chakotay tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes?"

"We have a. . .prisoner."

"Show me."

The two left along with Tuvok, to introduce Kathryn to Ro Laren.

"Sure . . . Everybody just jump up and thank me." Whined Q, and he received a hug from Harry who had an evil smile on his face.

"This is the Maquis rebel responsible for the attack on Voyager." Chakotay said, leaning against the wall opposite the area Ro Laren was in.

Kathryn ordered the force field lowered and she stepped through. "Welcome aboard. I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway and I'm glad you're here. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask. Tuvok, get this woman a room, she doesn't look very comfortable in there."

Tuvok raised a nearly comical eyebrow, then led Ro Laren out.

The young woman grabbed Tuvok's arm to stop him. "Captain Janeway? You made many Maquis part of your crew...Why?"

"An act of kindness." She waited for an answer from Ro Laren.

"Speaking strictly hypothetically . . . if I wanted to rejoin Starfleet, would I...could I be on your ship?"

"Strictly hypothetically? Yes. Why, do you?"

After several moments, she caved in. Yes! Please give me a chance!"

"We'll have to keep you under observation for a while, but I don't see why not."

"Thank you, Captain."

After she left, Chakotay walked over to Kathryn. "You have to be kidding. Do you know how dangerous she is?"

"About as dangerous as you?" It was most definitely a rhetorical question.

He nodded reluctantly. "I see your point."

She chuckled and they left for the Bridge.

"This is Kathryn Janeway . . . "She said over the somewhat repaired ship's intercom system. "There has been a misunderstanding. I am not dead and I'm still the Captain. I want full damage reports from all sections. Janeway out."

"Sleep well?" Chakotay asked.

"Yes, I did." She thought a moment, not sure if what she went through was real. "Tell me, Chakotay, did I ever have a tragic accident as a teenager?"

He thought before giving her an answer. "Yes, you were stabbed, almost to death, when you saved your sister from the same fate you experienced."

"So Q wasn't lying." She mumbled.

"About what?"

"Long story, Commander." She smiled.

"Tell me later?"

"Sure. We have new orders." She addressed the Bridge crew. "Before we can once again boldly go where no star ship crew has gone before . . . we have to go to Earth for an extensive overhaul and extended shore leave."

Cheers filled the Bridge, most of which was coming from Harry and Naomi.

"Lieutenant Paris . . . show Ensign Ro Laren how to work our enhanced system."

Tom grinned. "Yes, Ma'am." And with that he began to show her how to work some of those enhancements.

"It Feels good to be back on Voyager." Kathryn looked around then settled her gaze on her new secondary piolet.

"Course laid in, Captain." Ro Laren said casually.

"Good. Take us to Earth, full impulse. . . Engage. . . .


End file.
